Self-illuminated panels and systems for cabinetry, display cases and/or furniture pieces (hereinafter referred to as “cabinetry” or “cabinets” for ease of reference and discussion) are in and of themselves known. Typically, the interiors of cabinets may be illuminated by a variety of techniques in the art as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,895,111, 5,915,824, 6,179,434, 6,283,608 and 6,325,523 (the entire content of each patent being expressly incorporated hereinto by reference). Light-conducting panels are also known as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,328,570, 4,914,553, 5,584,556, 6,068,382, 6,619,175 and 7,018,087 (the entire content of each patent being expressly incorporated hereinto by reference).
One problem of self-contained illuminated panels is the relative difficulty to allow for adjustable panel positioning within the cabinetry. Recently, an illuminated shelving system has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,163,305 (the entire content being expressly incorporated hereinto by reference) which provides for especially designed tracks to allow for position adjustment of the illuminated panel unit by providing integrated structural support for and an electrical supply to the panel unit to the same.
Improvements to conventional illuminated panels are still needed. For example, it would especially be desirable if illuminated panels and systems employing the same could be provided that are relatively easily manufactured. If used as a self unit, such self-illuminated panels would especially be desirable if they could be made compatible with existing adjustable shelf supports. It is towards fulfilling such needs that the present invention is directed.
Broadly, the present invention is embodied in self-illuminated structural panel units that may be employed usefully as a structural component in a variety of systems, for example, as self-illuminated shelving, door panels, wall panels, cabinet base panels, display cases, decorative furniture, flooring panels and the like. According to one aspect, self-illuminated panels are provided that may be used in combination with conventional shelf supports. According to another aspect, self-illuminated structural panel units are provided having a light-transmissive panel, a frame holding the panel and having an illumination element for providing a light source to illuminate the panel, and a connector electrically interconnected to the illumination element and adapted to being electrically coupled to a source of electrical power. The connector may be magnetic so as to also be capable of magnetic coupling to a power strip. In some preferred forms, the illumination element comprises an LED strip housed within one member of the frame and positioned adjacent to an edge of the panel.
In other embodiments of the invention, the frame includes opposed pairs of frame members each having a receiving channel for receiving respective edges of the panel. Edge gaskets for the panel are provided so as to securely mount the panel within the receiving channels of the frame. In a preferred aspect of the invention, the LED strip includes spaced-apart LED elements which are abutted against one edge of the panel, with the other edges of the panel being received within respective ones of the edge gaskets. The edge gaskets in turn are positioned within the receiving channels of respective frame members. A resilient cushion member may also be positioned within a channel of a frame member opposite to the LED strip for exerting a bias force on the panel in a direction to cause an edge of the panel to abut against the LED strip.
The magnetic connector that may be employed according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention may comprise a pair of electrically conductive side panels, an electrically non-conductive spacer sandwiched between the side panels, and a pair of magnet bars fixed to the spacer. The magnet bars define an air gap therebetween such that electrical contact may be established between the magnet bars and a respective one of the side panels. Lead wires may be provided to electrically connect the illumination element and a respective one of these side panels.
Systems according to the present invention will most preferably include a self-illuminated panel unit as described briefly above, and a power strip for supplying electrical power thereto. If provided, the magnetic connector is therefore capable of magnetic and electrical interconnection to the power strip so as to in turn supply power to the panel unit.
In especially preferred embodiments, the power strip may comprise a pair of ferromagnetic electrically conductive power bars and a layer of an insulator strip separating the power bars. The magnet bars of the magnetic connector are therefore capable of magnetic and electrical coupling to a respective one of the power bars so as to supply electrical power to the illumination element.
These and other aspects and advantages will become more apparent after careful consideration is given to the following detailed description of the preferred exemplary embodiments thereof.